


Knight in Shining Armor

by SilverSickle30304



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Woosan, creepy stalker dude, eunha, sanwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverSickle30304/pseuds/SilverSickle30304
Summary: Sanha's heard about the terrifying encounters in which countless women have gone through when dealing with such men. He knows it’s stupid to think so, but he never really thought he had anything to fear when it came to those situations. What he means to say is that, well, he was a boy, so he never thought that he would ever be placed in such a situation. But well, no one ever thinks they are...who will be there to save him?





	Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> Second Astro fic! I was originally going to post this in October but well I just couldn't wait.

Sanha is currently working on his homework. Math is such a bitch sometimes. He always uses dozens of papers trying to finish his math problems, but no matter how hard he tries to solve the stupid problem the first time around, he always ends up crumpling up the paper and starting all over again and today is no exception. Sanha reaches over his desk to grab yet another sheet of paper to start over again only to find that he no longer has paper in his folder. He should have went to the store earlier that day. He sighs and looks at his watch. It eight in the night and his parents weren’t even home yet, so he can’t ask them to drive him to the nearest store. If he wants to finish his homework and turn it in by tomorrow, he has to get more paper right now. It’s either that or he faces his teachers disapproving stare tomorrow, and he would rather not.

 

Sanha pondered over his various options (which weren’t many). Sanha could buy paper tomorrow and rush over his homework before class started, but that was just a headache waiting to happen, or that he could call Dongmin. Sanha reclined on his chair as he thought about the older male. His closest friend and not to mention crush. He could call the older male so he could accompany Sanha, but Sanha doesn’t want to interrupt the him. He’d be embarrassed if Dongmin thought Sanha couldn’t do things without his parents. He supposes he’ll have to go by himself, even though it’s already dark outside, but desperate times calls or desperate measures, so he grabs his house keys, a few dollar bills from his money jar, and heads out the house, locking the door behind him.

 

The walk to the store isn’t far away (one of the perks of living close to so many stores) so Sanha doesn’t make haste. It’s feels quite desolate this time, seeing as other people have either already gone home after a long night of work or have decided to nap off once they arrived from school. Either way, it the streets feel empty. Sanha puts on his earphones and enjoys his music as he looks around the several houses he passes.

 

It’s not long before he finally arrives to his intended destination. He walks straight into the school supplies aisle. It’s already late in the night, so there’s not many people around besides a guy to the far left. He’s been in this store so many times that he doesn’t even need to look through every aisle to know where the school supplies are. Sanha walks to the farthest aisle near the back of the building and looks through the several shelves. The damn college ruled paper doesn’t seem to be there. Great just great, he thinks as he sighs internally. He passes by the guy from later on, giving him a small smile as he makes his way to the aisle across from the man.

 

After a few more minutes of countless searching he realizes that they’ve run out of college ruled paper. Sanha wants to heave frustrated sigh but he suddenly catches some movement on his peripheral vision. Sanha feels someone come up behind him and he notices that it’s the guy from earlier. He seems to be saying something, but Sanha can’t make out any of it since he still had his ear phones on.

 

He takes his earphones out. “Sorry, didn’t catch that,” says Sanha.

 

“Is there something the matter?” asks the stranger.

 

Sanha nods his head. “Oh no, everything’s ok,” he replies giving the male a smile.

 

The stranger introduces himself to Sanha as he sticks his hand out. Sanha thinks it’s kind of weird that he’s introducing himself to Sanha, but he doesn’t want to be rude.

 

“Sanha,” says Sanha as he shakes the other males hand and gives him a polite smile.

 

“Sanha,” says the stranger as his hold tightens around Sanha’s hand. That should have been a warming sign to the younger male, but Sanha just thought the guy was being friendly. After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sanha retracts his hand.

 

“Well, uh nice talking to you,” says Sanha as he makes his way to the other aisle. He still had to find that damn college ruled paper. He steps around the stranger and walks over to another aisle. He can feel the man staring at him as he walks away and he involuntarily shivers.

 

 _Sanha, pull It together!_ He thinks as he spots a small plush bear near one of the aisles and Sanha is immediately side tracked. He can’t just ignore cute things, _I wonder how much it costs?_ he thinks as he looks at the tag on the plush bear. _Twenty Dollars!_ He looks at it incredulously.

 

“No way I can buy that,” he whispers to no one in particualr. He turns to his side and begins to feel even more unsettled as he spots the guy off to the corner, observing his movements. He doesn’t want the creepy stranger to know how uneasy Sanha feels, so he puts the bear down and snaps out of it. He’s not here to look at bears, he’s here for that dreadful school paper. He shakes his head and walks over to another shelve stacked completely with more paper. Sanha spends yet another ten minutes going through the countless stacks of wide ruled paper, in hopes that he might just find what he’s looking for, but to no avail, he comes up empty handed. He looks around, trying to find an employee who he can ask for help, but all he see’s is the same guy from earlier. He decides it’s time to go and grabs the wide ruled paper which he didn’t even want in the first place, but he grabs it none the less and turns to leave the aisle, heading for the check out, but his path is suddenly blocked by the same guy, only this time, he’s inches apart from Sanha.

 

The creepy male seems to be in his early thirties, with sandy blonde hair and well defined facial features. Sanha would say he was attractive would it not have been for the fact that the man was flat out stalking him for the past ten minutes.

 

The man gives Sanha a creepy wide smile as he just stares at him. “Uhm,” begins Sanha. He fails to notice that the guy has something hidden behind his back until he presents the very bear same bear he was looking at earlier to Sanha.

 

“I didn’t know boys still liked to play with teddy bears,” says the stranger.

 

“I-I”

 

“What are you like ten?” interrupts the stranger as Sanha gets visibly flustered.

 

“I’m sixteen!” says Sanha defensively.

 

“Well, why don’t I buy it for you.” The stranger then proceeds to place a hand on Sanha’s arm as he takes a step back. No. This isn’t right.

 

“Uh, no thank you,” Sanha refuses politely.

 

“Oh come on, it’s a gift for a cute boy like you.”

 

“U-uh n-no. I-I’m good. I just need to l-lea-”

 

“What’s the rush?” persists the stranger as he steps closer to Sanha.

 

Sanha doesn’t know what to do now. So he says the first things that comes to mind. “M-my boyfriend is waiting for me.” Instead of that pushing the stranger away, it only seems to rile him up even further.

 

“So you like men… that’s even better,” he hears the man say and the blood drains from Sanha’s face. Sanha has heard the stories about perverts trying to fool women into going home with them. He’s heard about the terrifying encounters in which countless women have gone through when dealing with such men. He knows it’s stupid to think so, but he never really thought he had anything to fear when it came to those situations. What he means to say is that, well, he’s a boy and he’s just finished going through puberty, so he never thought that he would ever be placed in such a situation. But well, no one ever thinks they are.

 

Now Sanha stands there completely frozen and unsure of what to do. Should he make a run for it? But the guy is bigger than him and Sanha would be stopped easily. Sanha looked behind the mam, trying to find an employee or just some one who might be able to help him, but they’re way back in the building and he doubts anyone will just be causally strolling by. By now, Sanha looks visibly uncomfortable and the man doesn’t seem like he’s gonna let go. He feels hopeless because he can’t do anything. He feels like just bursting out in tears.

 

He doesn’t get to though. “Hey Sanha are you ok?” Sanha hears familiar voice behind him. He’s about to looks behind him when he feels a pair of arms pull him backwards and he collides softly against the other person’s chest.

 

 _Oh great, double kidnapped_ Sanha thinks as he’s about to faint, but he doesn’t get the chance to because once he turns his head to see the other person, he would much rather hold onto him for dear life.

 

“H-hyung?” whispers Sanha as Dongmin gives him a soft smile.

 

“So he’s your boyfriend?” asks the stranger and Dongmin looks confused for a second. Sanha gives him a pleading look before Dongmin gets what’s going on.

 

“Yeah, I’m his boyfriend…. And it seems like you’re in the way. So If you could please move away from my boyfriend, that would be great,” says Dongmin assertively as his hold tightens around Sanha’s waist. Sanha would have swooned at that moment would it not have been for the fear he was feeling.

 

The man seems to cower at Dongmin’s tone. “Oh right, I was just joking around,” says the guy as he turns around quickly and leaves out the back. Sanha releases a shaky sigh as he feels Dongmin turn him around.

 

“Did he touch you?” he asks as he gives Sanha a once over. His worried gaze snaps Sanha out of his daze as he shakes his head lightly.

 

“No, not really,” replies Sanha.

 

“So he did touch you,” says Dongmin with an angry look as he starts to follow where the stranger had left, but Sanha quickly grabs his hand and pulls him back.

 

“No, please. Stay. I don’t want to be alone,” says Sanha. His usual bright and bubbly demeanor is now replaced by dread and fear. And he feels his eyes watering, which has Dongmin letting the stranger leave and embracing Sanha in a hug.

 

“Hey, it’s ok,” he says soothingly as he rubs circles onto Sanha’s back.

 

Sanha hugs Dogmin back and sniffles. Damn, he didn’t mean to cry, but he was just scared. What would have happened if Dongmin hadn’t showed up?

 

“Come on, lets take you home.” Dogmin takes Sanha’s hand and leads him out of the store, ignoring the onlookers.

 

“Wait,” says Sanha suddenly.

 

“Weren’t you going to buy something?” asks Sanha as he stops right before they can leave the exit. He doesn’t see Dongmin with a bag or anything.

 

“I was but it can wait until later. Do you want to go buy what you were gonna get?”

 

Sanha shakes his head. “No, I just want to go home,” he says softly and Dongmin nods as he leads Sanha out the door and into his car.

 

The car ride to Sanha’s house is pretty quiet. Sanha can’t stop thinking about what might have happened to him if Dongmin wasn’t there.

 

Almost as If Dongmin knows what’s Sanha’s thinking about, Dongmin speaks up.”Don’t think too much about it Sanha. Why didn’t you have your mom or dad go with you,” asks Dongmin.

 

Sanha sighs. He’s not a child. “I’m not baby, hyung. I can do things by myself... I would have asked, but they’re weren’t home.”

 

“Why didn’t you call me” says Dongmin as he stops by a red light and looks at Sanha,

 

“I would have dropped everything to go with you,” he continues.

 

Sanha stays silent for a few minutes. “I didn’t want to disturb you...” says Sanha with his head down.

 

They arrive to Sanha’s house shortly after and Sanha can see his parents car parked outside the drive way. They’re probably already asleep. He doesn’t register the fact that Dongmin had gotten out of the car, not until he had opened Sanha’s door for him.

 

“I’ll walk you,” he says as Sanha unbuckles himself and closes the car door behind him. They walk up to the front door as Sanha fumbles through his keys and after a few seconds, he manages to unlock the front door.

 

“Are you going to tell your parents asks Dongmin as he reclines by the door frame.

 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to worry them.”

 

“I think you should tell them. They’re you parents. They should know,” says Dongmin as Sanha nods.

 

“Ok, well I’ll see you tomorrow at school, ok?” Sanha groans at that.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It’s school that nearly had me kidnapped in the first place. And now I won’t be able to do my homework!” whined Sanha. Dongmin chuckled at the smaller male.

 

“I have some paper in my binder, but it’s at home. I’ll bring some to you tomorrow and I’ll help you finish your homework tomorrow after I pick you up, yeah?”

 

“Yeah, ok,” replies Sanha with a smile. They bid each other goodnight and out of impulse, Sanha hugs Dongmin and thanks him.

 

“No problem, anytime,” says Donming as Sanha pulls back and watches Dongmin pull out of his drive way. Sanha closes the door behind him as he heads straight to his room and lays on his bed. He was a bit shaken but not as much as he initially was, thanks to Dongmin, his night and shinning Armour. Damn Dongmin and his charms. Sanha was falling more and more for him by the second.

 

He looked at his watch and deemed it time to go to sleep. He turned the lights off as he launched himself back into bed, but not without hearing his phone go off.

 

“Hello?” answered Sanha.

 

“Hey Sanha, just wanted to make sure you were going to be ok for the night.” Sanha recognized the voice as Dongmin’s and he smiled to himself.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m a bit shaken but I guess that’s what’s to expect when dealing with what I just went through,” replies Sanha. They both stay silent for a few long seconds until Dongmin speak up.

 

“So... boyfriend, huh?” he says playfully as Sanha get flustered and internally groans “I was hoping you’d forget about that,” says Sanha embarrassed.

 

“How could I forget,” Sanha hears Dongmin chuckle from the other line.

 

“And plus, It’s not everyday I get to pretend to be your boyfriend. Given that the circumstances aren’t exactly how I would have liked it to go,” he says as Sanha tries not to die of embarrassment.

 

“Hyuuung,” whines Sanha.

 

“Alright alright, I’ll pick you up tomorrow at the usual time, ok?”

 

“Ok,” replies Sanha. He’s about to say goodnight and hang up when he suddenly catches something he hadn’t before.

 

“Wait, hyung. You said that the circumstances weren’t exactly how you would have liked them to go….does that mean-”

 

“Goodnight Sanha, I’ll see you tomorrow,” Dongmin interrupts and Sanha swears Dongmin was smiling on the other line, he could feel it.

 

“Ok, Goodnight!” chirps Sanha. If his gut was correct, maybe Dongmin wouldn’t be his fake boyfriend for much longer.

 


End file.
